Unreachable
by Lovely Mermaid
Summary: They're unreachable in every way, but love always has a better idea.
1. The Comfort of Isolation

**Disclaimer: **While I wish I could be as rich as the people who do, I don't own sailor moon or anything to do with it... besides some dvds .

**Unreachable**

By: PrincessNeptune

"In 2015, Kaioh Charybdis organized the building of the city of Neptune on one of the planet's only land masses", her voice repeated dully. This voice had a graceful undertone; one that proved it could be more then what it amounted to this specific afternoon.

Sitting back in his chair, the teacher adjusted his glasses and locked them against the pages of the history book. The princess of Neptune stroked a lock of wavy hair behind her ear, aqua eyes hanging on the edge of the desk as she forced her posture to remain erect. Feeling the glance of her teacher, her chin lifted and fingers laced together in her lap.

After a long pause the teacher sighed as if to excrete a massive amount of tension, then eyed her carefully, "You're the most stunning young lady this planet has ever seen, undoubtedly the most intelligent."

The astute man watched the princess humbly bow her her green locks and thank him softly under her breath.

He removed his glasses, then continued his unwavering stare, "Your family and I know that I cannot give you the type of help you need at this stage of your life."

The girl searched his face curiously, head tilted slightly to the left. Her eyes even quivered slightly at the thought of not excelling at something; she had no inclination of what he could be telling her.

Hands folded against the top of his desk, the teacher closed his eyes and breathed, "You're dismissed for today." At this, Michiru promptly collected her books and, cradling them to her chest slipped out of the classroom.

She emerged and entered the busy castle hall. As was custom at this time of day (an hour after lunch) maids were polishing all the golden trimmings, some on ladders scrubbing at the elaborate wall molding. Michiru made her way to the giant stair case, feet cushioned by the soft aquamarine carpet which stepped up it. She allowed her slender fingers to run up the sparkling golden railing, let them mingle across ornate seashells resting on the posts at each landing, spinning through her own sense of consciousness. She hadn't been aware of the deep bows each maid she passed offered, hadn't comprehended their "Good afternoon, Princess"'s.

Once up the stairs she walked down a quieter hall who led toward the back of the castle. This hall was far more narrow and lit simply by crystal wall sconces inlaid with only the most perfect seashells. The walls were also adorned with the paintings of royalty, the jewels of the artistic kingdom of Neptune. Every so often the princess would notice one of her own masterpieces; she'd plant her feet firmly on the ground once more just to smile at it proudly, recalling her happiness upon it's completion. One would never see an imperfect piece of art by Kaioh Michiru, those she'd never allow to go to public.

The last door at the back of the hall was encrested with perfectly round aquamarines and a beautifully ornate, antique, golden door knob. The sacred piece of wood gleamed like none other in the castle, even among those made purely of gold, for this door was the only one destined to protect Michiru from the world who so dearly loved her. The aqua haired beauty unlocked and entered her room, very satisfied to find it barren of any other beings. Being sure to close the door behind her carefully, she strolled toward the back of the room to her cozy balcony and glanced out the back doors to the crystalline beach just bellow her. For the first time that day it seemed, a warm smile crossed her lips. She turned to the side of her room, opposite the alcove which held her luxurious white bed and sat down at a golden vanity. She ran her favorite, most ornate brush through her hair, then scooped the soft locks up in to a pony tail with a blue satin ribbon, pulling it into a bow. Warmth again gracing her pale skin, she took a basket of paints and brushes from the largest drawer and moved toward the pure, blank canvas watching her on the easel near her balcony.


	2. Unacceptable

A/N: Figured I'd update again since I have time now .

Pearls adorned this aqua haired beauty's neck, attached as though they'd been with her since birth. The fingers that graced the ornateness of the piece came from far different intentions, miles from the simple appreciation of perfection; these traced the sparkling orbs with blatant pride.

"My Queen", a maid beamed as she laid out a dress of silk blue across a satin bed. "Can I get you anything else?"

The lanky queen stood and stalked towards her bed. Her eyes moved to every corner of the room and back, it was clear she was formulating something.

"Yes actually. Please tell my husband that once I'm dressed I need to speak with him." Her voice was cool and smooth.

As the queen picked up the dress, the maid bowed deeply in her direction, then disappeared in to the hall, closing the door behind her.

Dropping her robe, the long elegant figure stepped in to the fine silk dress. Zipping it up over the curve of her spine, she glanced into her refection with pride. She carefully twisted her straight hair into a bun then secured it with a rather plain crystal comb and extended her long, pearl adorned neck toward a diamond encrusted mirror. A wisp of blush with a large puffy brush for her cheeks and she was out the door, crystal shoes carrying her down the long west hallway and to a smaller, winding staircase at it's end. The base of these stairs was warmly lit by sunbeams, reflected by the hundreds of windows who revealed the beautiful beach through their pearlized veils.

The room was painted a dull sandy color yet given antique charm with it's carefully painted gold detailing. On either side of a corner, two large windows extended a few feet accompanying a cleverly designed triangle table which sat comfortably in the acute angle. As the queen neared the table, a man in traditional hakama came from nearly no where and pulled out an aqua cushioned, golden painted chair for her.

"Good morning, your highness, the king will be joining you shortly", he greated her smoothly, with a bow. "May I offer you some tea?"

Sitting down comfortably in her chair, the queen gave him a glance and a hasty nod before turning her long neck toward the beach.

Staring out at the jewel like waves, the aging queen of Neptune realized it'd been years since their stroking rhythm had soothed her. "Life's been full of so much stress these days", she thought inwardly, heaving a light, outward sigh. Watching the foam roll she could picture her young daughter sitting there so dreamily, off in her own world as always, nearly unaware of anything but herself and the brilliant, everlasting sea. Yes, if that girl ever planned to be queen there'd need to be some drastic changes.

Queen Neptune was distracted by the clanging of the porclin tea set on the odd table and instantly set back to reality. She adjusted her posture subtly and gave another nod towards the servant as he drifted from the table. Her eyes followed him as he swiftly moved toward the door and fell into a deep bow while pulling it open.

The queen's eyes did not soften upon the king as he strolled over the threshold. His muscular arms were covered by a simple golden silk robe, threaded with an acute sense of pride ten times that of his wife's. He sat on the chair across from her as the servant rose and poured each member of royalty a cup of tea. Once he'd finished he was quick to disappear, the king flipped back his spirals of golden blond tresses and stared at the queen curiously.

"What did you need to speak to me about, darling?" he questioned, taking a sip of his tea.

The queen's emerald eyes flew sternly to the king and replied with a certain shortness, "The way that Michiru is now is unacceptable to me."

A slight, mocking chuckle, then an answer, "Do you mean to say she's not perfect?"

As if to ignore the comment, which was probably mostly true, the queen continued, "Her teacher has stressed to me the importance of her social life in reference to her brain development."

The king's gaze did not wander from his wife, this "theory" did not move or impress him, "Michiru is the smartest of any Kaioh, I know you're not oblivious to that. What the teacher says seems trivial to me."

He took another sip of tea, "I assure you, he's only trying to have first choice on her hand once the time comes."

With narrow eyes, the queen turned her gaze back toward the beach, "If Michiru is expected to be a strong capable ruler in my foot steps she needs to appear far more humble to the public... the entire universe even."

"So you believe our Michiru needs to be more of a socialite like the rest of us?"

"It's a necessity", she shot back in defense. "Wars could be started over such a matter if we allow our only daughter to look so stuck up."

Elbow flat against the table, the king let his cheek fall comfortably in his palm, stirring his tea idly and staring into the liquid swirls, "Now don't blow this out of proportion, she'll develop in to an amazing young lady, you know this."

The queen only stared out the window, eyes picking at sand.

With a dull sigh the king continued, "However, I don't think it would hurt to have her meet some of the other princesses her age. Almost each planet, save Pluto has got a princess these days."

It was odd how comfortably the large man sipped so delicately at his tea.

"An obvious place to begin would be Uranus-"

"If she breaks the ties we've created with our sister planet-" the queen interrupted.

"Have faith in Michiru. She has impressed us since the day she was born. I will contact the king of Uranus immediately and arrange for a visit."


End file.
